


Star Crossed

by Exanimus6



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exanimus6/pseuds/Exanimus6
Summary: Star and Marco are about as inseparable as best friends get. But what happens when the two begin to develop feelings for each other that they do not yet fully understand? And what sinister plot is being masterminded in the shadows while our heroes are trying to handle their emotional turmoil?





	1. Chapter 1: Star Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my work from my Wattpad account. I had to copy paste everything because I'm dumb and don't know how to import it.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Marco sat down on the grassy hill of the park with a huff. Sweat rolled down his back as he wiped at his face with the sleeve of his red hoodie.

He watched as Star performed what was probably the most bizarre flying roundhouse kick he had ever seen on the last of Ludo's men. The move consisted of not only a spin on the horizontal plane as she jumped up, but also a twist on the vertical plane to bring the ball of the foot down upon the head of the opponent. Kind of like a Pelé kick, only if Pelé did his kick at 90○ counterclockwise.

Marco was sure that it had to be the small wings on her back that were helping her do it. How else would it be possible to move like that in midair?

He smiled to himself. That was just Star. She always plays by her own rules, and physics be damned.

He watched as the three-eyed potato baby monster stumbled backwards from the blow into the hole ripped in reality by Star's scissors. Star landed a bit awkwardly and stumbled herself, but regained her balance quickly.

She's getting better at that one, Marco thought with a grin. A little sloppy on the recovery though.

Star could already kick some major monster butt, but lately Marco had been teaching her a few karate moves at her request.

Marco smiled at the memory.

* * * * *

"Uugh, these 'kloddas' are so boooring," Star whined. Suddenly her eyes turned wide and excited. "When can I learn that super cool tornado explosion kick?"

"Ahem, first of all they're called 'katas,'" Marco said with a smile, playing at being aloof. "Secondly... there's no such thing as a 'tornado explosion kick'. Karate is all about patience, hard work, and constant practice."

As Marco said this, he was going through the rigid movements of his routine. Chopping sharply and stepping in measured paces. The structure and familiarity providing him with a sense of comfort, despite the rigor of the actions he was performing.

"Yeah, but that's no fuuuun Marcoooo," Star said drawing out the last two words like she was melting from the impending boredom of repetitive practice.

"A flying roundhouse kick is something you have to work up to Sta-" but Marco was cut off by Star grabbing his shoulders tightly.

"I am so ready," she whispered with an excited intensity. "Teach me mastah!" Star clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

I've been showing her way too many Mackie Hand movies, Marco thought to himself amusedly. He let out a sigh. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Alright Star, watch closely."

Marco readied himself, gathering his breath and relaxing his tense muscles in preparation.

Then, in a sudden explosion of energy Marco leapt high off the ground into a spin, thrusting out his heel to strike an invisible monster.

When he landed, Marco turned to Star saying, "well, that's the end result, but you'll want to start by practicing-"

"MARCO THAT WAS SO COOL!" Star exclaimed loud enough to startle Marco and make his ear start to ring.

Marco felt his face become warm. "W-well, you know, if you practice enough anyon-"

"Alright I'm ready let's do this!" Star exclaimed in a jumble of words.

"Star wait!"

But it was too late.

* * * * *

Star leaping into the air, landed a super spin kick right in the middle of potato baby's 3 eyes. She landed a bit wobbly as the monster stumbled into the portal back to Mewni, the monster letting out a pained cry as the dimensional door shut.

Super Tornado Explosion Kick is coming around, she thought grinning.

Star looked up to the nearby hill to see Marco already relaxing next to their cloud-spotting tree. He waved down at her and she waved back, providing a little victory dance with it. Even from where she was standing she could see the broad smile on her best friend's face.

Marco turned then, towards the blue Igloo cooler that they had brought with them and began to root around inside. He came out with a plastic pitcher of horchata. This batch had been soaked for 10 hours overnight and strained this morning by Safe Kid himself.

Star watched as he pulled out a small plastic zip lock bag from the cooler. He proceeded to pour two glasses of the creamy white liquid into cups and then, with great care, sprinkle what must have been cinnamon onto the drinks. He finished off his masterpieces by carefully placing one cinnamon stick into each cup.

He's garnishing them, Star thought to herself, amused by Marco's meticulous nature. We are drinking from Solo cups and he's garnishing them. She couldn't stop herself from grinning.

That was just Marco. He's always so thoughtful. So what if they're in plastic cups?

I wonder if he saw my super cool kick.

Her grin softened into a comfortable smile of reminiscence as the recent memory of her first attempt of that kick flashed across her mind.

* * * * *

"Star wait!" Marco called out, reaching with a hand that would never be in time to stop her.

Star jumped high into the air, more with her sheer exuberance rather than her muscles it seemed, and haphazardly flung out her foot into some approximation of a kick.

This is such an awesome way to fight! Star thought.

On Mewni, fighting monsters hand to hand was really just a ground n' pound approach. Star remembered many a training day that her father, King River, would show her with great gusto how to wrestle a practice dummy into the dirt. Sometimes it got to the point that King River would forget that Star was even there and that the dummy wasn't really a living monster.

Star came back to herself to realize that she would not be able to get her feet back under her in time to land. She was going to hit the ground. Hard.

Star winced, eyes squeezing shut with the anticipation of a jarring impact and a new respect for the Diaz's back lawn.

Instead, she felt arms underneath her and heard a grunt of effort as her momentum was gently, but suddenly halted.

Star opened her eyes to see Marco letting out a relieved sigh. He drew in a deep breath, an expression forming on his face that spoke of exasperation and relief in equal measure, and turned his deep brown eyes to meet hers.

Ba-bump

Star felt something deep in her chest, as if her heart had just stopped for a moment.

What was that? Star thought. Too much sugar on her burritos for lunch? Impossible! She could hear Marco's nagging voice in her head now, saying that her "sugarittos" are a blasphemous abomination of authentic Mexican cuisine and blah blah blah-

"Star?"

Marco was looking at her. Concern tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"That was AWESOME!" Star exclaimed as she rolled backwards out of Marco's arms, landing on her feet.

"You could've gotten hurt," Marco said almost pleadingly. "What about my 5-step plan?"

Marco pulled a sheet of carefully folded notebook paper from the inside of his gi and presented it to her. It was titled "5-Step Plan to a Flying Roundhouse Kick."

"But practicing the same little move over and over again is so boring." Star said dismissively.

"Yeah, but if you do it you'll actually be able to do it in a fight." Marco responded.

Star wasn't buying it. Why couldn't she just practice during her fights? Practice from real life fights had to be way better than just sticking to a rigid practice routine to do just one kind of move, potential though it may have. Why did things have to be done just one way?

Star wore a face that must have said as much because Marco, who was looking at her expectantly, gave an exasperated sigh. And then he turned thoughtful, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

Marco plucked a pen from the inside of his gi- I mean geez, does he keep his entire locker in there? She thought to herself- and scribbled something on the sheet of paper. When he was done, he turned the paper to show Star what he had written.

Below step 5 was written:

Step 6: Star Power

Star looked to Marco, who was giving her a small smile.

"'Star Power'? Whassat?" She asked.

"Once I teach you how to do the leap and the landing, you have to make it into a monster-butt kicking move in the," he flicked his hand up gaudy way, looking wistfully into the middle distance for effect, "charming Star Butterfly fashion. And then, of course, you gotta teach it to me." He smiled at her, waiting for her response.

Star stared at Marco a moment, understanding dawning in her mind.

"Super Tornado Explosion Kick?" She asked.

Marco nodded conspiratorially. "Super Tornado Explosion Kick," he confirmed.

Star laughed and hugged him, causing them both to stagger and fall to the ground, which only fueled more fits of laughter.

Well I guess Marco's plans aren't ALL bad, Star thought to herself, still all grins. The prospect of making her own Earthling martial arts super monster finishing move filling her with the thrill of anticipation.

Having decided to not stand up, Star rolled to look at Marco, who was standing and brushing off his clothes.

"My move is going to be LEGENDARY," she said with hot conviction.

Marco smiled, still looking for blades of dry grass to brush away. "Yeah, I mean you would have done it anyway," he said with a laugh. "You are so creative and free-form when it comes to fighting, I'm a little jealous. I can't wait for you to teach it to me."

Ba-bump

That feeling again, like a deep golden bloom in her chest.

Okay, so maybe I should cut back on the sugarittos, she thought.

* * * * *

Marco watched as Star made her way up the hill to their tree, the sun dipping toward the horizon making her a silhouette against a backdrop of violet and gold.

Condensation had already begun to form on their drinks and was sliding down the sides of the red plastic cups.

Of course he knew it was silly to garnish something that was being served in a Solo cup, but he wanted Star to have the full experience. This was an authentic Mexican horchata recipe that his dad loved to make.

Star made her way the rest of the way up the hill and moved to their spot under the tree.

"I saw that kick. Dude, how did you even do that?" Marco asked, the incredulity in his voice quite genuine.

Star laughed. "Oh you knooow, I just kinda jumped up and- woop- you know?"

Marco chuckled. "Well, however you did it, it was pretty amazing to watch. I don't know if I'll ever be able to pull that one off," Marco said as he handed over what he decided was the cup with the prettier garnish.

As Star took the cup, their fingers touched lightly and their gazes met.

Marco couldn't help but notice how the light from the setting sun made Star's blue eyes glitter like opals. 

He felt an unsettling yet pleasant tingle go down his back. His mind filled with a buzz that was somehow familiar, yet he could not identify.

"Uhhh, Marco? Are you going to give me this drink you worked half a day to make? Or am I going to have to show you my epic moves again?" Star asked.

"Uh... Oh, yeah, sorry." Marco said sheepishly letting go of the cup.

What in the world was that? He thought to himself.

They spent the rest of the evening pointing out clouds and changing their shape with Star's wand and making different clouds rain an odd assortment of things. When what was left of the day slid over the horizon, the two gathered their things and began their walk home, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind and getting lost in their own little world. 

Neither aware of the blood-red moon rising at their backs. Or of the eyes that peered at them from the shadows.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, this is Jake. This is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Actually it's the first story I have ever completed a chapter of at all.

I have always wanted to write stories, but never thought I was a good writer. People told me I just need to practice. To just write anything. So, after years of putting it off, I'm practicing!

So I really hope you enjoy this SVTFOE fanfic. I really enjoy the show and, as you all can probably tell, I love the Starco ship. I only hope I do the characters some degree of justice, though I know I could never hope to.

Please leave constructive criticism! It helps me more than you could know. Let me know if things seemed slow of uninteresting, if there are grammar mistakes, if you think something is awkwardly worded, or anything else. I truly appreciate it.

I will try to update this story once a week. Probably on Sundays.

Thanks again! And I hope to see your thoughts soon.

Love,

Jake


	2. Friendmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star gives Marco a Friendsmas gift that seems to be the perfect fit. But what strings are being pulled behind the scenes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, I know I said I would try to post every Sunday but, silly me, I forgot Christmas landed on Sunday. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and I hope everyone has a happy New Year! Be safe! And I hope you guys enjoy the story.

“So do you think he’ll like it?” Star asked with more energy than usual.

“How should I know? You’re his best friend aren’t you?” Janna replied, shrugging noncommittally.

They walked down the hallway of Echo Creek Academy, the spaces between the lockers full of students killing time before classes. Janna could see Ferguson and Alfonzo up to their usual antics down a side hallway. Ferguson had drawn a large face on his larger belly and making it “talk” to the disturbed passersby. When would he learn that most people in Echo Creek lacked the capacity to appreciate true art?

Star was animatedly high-fiving and greeting people as they walked by. It wasn’t that Star had more energy, Janna thought. By her very nature Star was a dynamo, a seemingly never-ending well of perpetual excitement. Rather, Star seemed to have a different aura surrounding her today. Like she was excited about something specific. The gift, obviously.

“Star, you know it’s not Christmas Day yet, right? It’s still a week away.”

“Whuuut. Really?” Star asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

“Then I hereby declare today, the 18th of December, Friendsmas Day!” Star shouted with conviction. She still wore a broad smile, clutching to the small book that was to be Marco’s Friendsmas present in her hand.

How Star could smile like that for so long amazed Janna. _I’m pretty sure my face would split in two if I smiled that wide for a few minutes. Or at least cramp up,_ she thought in awe.

She looked down to the book Star was holding again. It was a small, black, hard covered notebook with spiral binding. An event organizer. Despite what she had said, Janna knew that this was right up Marco’s alley. That guy probably had specific socks for each day of the week.

“Oof-“

Janna looked up at the sound of bodies colliding and school items falling to the floor. StarFan13 was straightening her red-rimmed glasses as she sputtered excited apologies to her idol. Her crude cardboard-horn headband slipped over her eyes as she bent to pick up Star’s things.

“Sorry Star! I didn’t mean to make you drop everything. Your hair is so pretty! Here let me pick up your book. Ooo I love your boots!” StarFan said, switching between compliments and apologies so jarringly that it was starting to make Janna’s head hurt.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Star laughed as she crouched down to join StarFan.

            Both stood and Star handed over StarFan’s notebook- that had pictures of Star all over it -and probably on most of the pages if Janna had to guess- and her rainbow pencil bag.

            StarFan took her things and handed Star the organizer.

            “Well, I have to go to class now. I LOVE YOU!” StarFan yelled as she started to walk quickly away.

            As she did, Janna noticed that in StarFan13’s stack of notebooks and textbooks, she had a small black organizer. She looked to what Star was holding and saw that she had the one she bought for Marco. But the one that StarFan had looked the exact same. That wasn’t too odd considering it was a cheap thing to buy and you could get it almost anywhere. Even so, Janna just couldn’t shake the weird feeling in her gut.

            “That’s probably the shortest conversation I’ve had with her,” Janna heard Star saying. “I hope everything’s alright.”

            Janna shook the thoughts out of her mind. “Yeah, she probably just has to use the bathroom.”

            Suddenly Star was bouncing up and down. And pointing out into the crowd of students.

            “There’s Marco!” She said. “It’s time to give him his Friendsmas present!” And her wand started to glow.

 

*          *          *          *          *

“Marco! Look out!”

            Marco was not even able to turn before something hard thudded into the back of his head, causing him to see a riot of stars explode across his vision. He was sent sprawling forward and then, blackness.

            “…arco… Marco… Marco!”

            Marco could hear someone calling his name as he ascended back to consciousness. At first the voice was quiet and far away, as if he were underwater and someone on the shore was shouting. But it became louder as his vision returned and he realized he was being shaken.

            “Probably shouldn’t shake him like that,” said a mild voice Marco recognized as Janna’s. “He’s probably got a concussion.”

            “Oh what do we do!? What do we do!?”

            Marco distantly recognized Star’s voice and how it was filled with concern. And, for some reason, he felt some deep-seated sense of regret for worrying her.

            “Calm down Star,” Janna said with a sigh. “I’ll wake him back up.”

            What could have been an hour, or only a moment passed. Suddenly, Marco felt as though his lungs and throat were aflame. His eyes snapped open and he was sucking in a voluminous gulp of air, coming up into a sitting position.

            “W-what the heck kind of magic is that?” Star asked in amazement.

            “It’s an ammonium inhalant, not magic,” Janna said with a smirk. “I stole them from the football team’s field doc.”

            Marco could feel the blood pounding in his temples and his heart beating fast. He looked to his side to see Star kneeling there, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest where she had been shaking him.

            “Star? What… What happened?” Marco asked, trying to gather himself. Everything seemed to be going so fast around him. As if his life had been frozen in place and now it was fast-forwarding to catch up.

            Star, who’s face had become visibly relieved, became chagrined. Both of her hands started unconsciously twisting a lock of her golden hair.

            “Well, you knooow, I was just trying to give you your present.” She said.

            “My what?” Marco asked, the burning in his lungs beginning to subside a little. Events around him seemed to slow back down to a normal pace.

            “Your Friendsmas present!” Star beamed. “Today’s Friendsmas day! Where you give your bestest bestie a present!”

            “That’s… But it’s the 18th?” Marco asked instead of stated as he came to his feet with Star’s help.

            “Yup! Friendsmas Day!”

            The back of Marco’s head was throbbing. His hand came up and he winced when he came in contact with a good sized welt on the back of his head. Hopefully this wouldn’t turn into a marathon of a headache.

            When he opened his eyes, Marco saw Star holding something out to him. It was a small spiral organizer. One of the corners was crushed in and one or two of the tabs had broken off during what could only have been the impact with his head. Nothing could be mundane with Star, even the handing off of a present.

            Marco smiled genuinely and his heart felt unexpectedly warm. It was such a simple, thoughtful gift.

            “Star I… Thanks.” He said smiling. But his smile quickly turned. “I don’t have anything for you,” he said sadly. Marco knew he couldn’t realistically blame himself for not knowing that Star would make up a holiday a week before Christmas, but he still felt bad about it. She was his “bestest bestie,” she deserved a gift on Friendsmas Day.

            “T-That’s okay!” Star said, hands up in placation. “That’s what Friendsmas Day Part II is for!”

            “H-whaa?” Marco managed to ask.

            “Yeah! It’s where the other bestie can give the first bestie a gift in return! It’s on the 19th,” she said matter-of-factly.

            Marco laughed. “If you say so. Shall we make our way to class, Miss Bestie?” He asked with mock formality.

            Star responded in kind, “Why yes, that would be delightful Mister Bestie. And a not-stuffy totally unboring time with Miss Skullnick it shall be.”

            They both laughed hard at each other.

            By this time, they realized Janna had moved on, no doubt seeing another opportunity for mischief elsewhere. And so they made their way to class, both high-fiving Alfonzo and Ferguson along the way.

            Star was walking into the classroom ahead of Marco when he caught sight of something odd. It was an uneven spot in Star’s hair where, it seemed a tress of hair had been cut.

 

*          *          *          *          *

            _Now where did she run off to?_ Janna thought to herself.

            She knew it was probably nothing, but what she saw earlier was still nagging at her. StarFan13 bumps into Star, they both drop what they are holding, and StarFan happens to have an organizer just like the one Star has? And she ran off so quickly. StarFan latches onto Star so hard that it seems like it would take a crowbar to get her off sometimes.

            She had already checked most of the girl’s restrooms and usual getaway spots she knew of with no sign of her. _Maybe she really did go to class_. She was about to give up when she heard a what sounded like whispering coming from the last bathroom she hadn’t checked.

            Moving closer to the entrance of the bathroom, Janna could definitely hear a voice. Whoever was speaking was being quiet enough that she could only make out the hiss of S’s and hard consonants.

            Janna quietly rounded the corner of the open entrance restroom, carefully placing her footsteps on the tiles. Once inside, the voice was much clearer. Whoever was speaking was inside the handicap stall on the far side of the room.

            Janna listened for familiar tonal patterns that would confirm her suspicions            .

            “Umm, are you there?” the unsteady voice whispered, breaking even in a whisper. “I don’t know how this works exactly.”

            _Definitely_ _StarFan_ , Janna thought.

            “H-hello?” StarFan said a bit louder in the empty stall.

            Janna froze for just a moment, thinking that StarFan had heard her approach.

            “Mr. Rancor?”

            _Who? I’ve never heard that name before._ Thought Janna. She was about to turn and leave before StarFan could exit the stall and spot her- though why she should care she wasn’t quite sure- when an explosion of red light shot out from the top of the handicap stall.

            The explosion startled Janna enough to make her fall to the bathroom floor, the sound of the explosion covering the noise.

            A new voice emerged from the stall. It was deep and sounded like rumbling stone.

            “You have swapped Star’s planner with the cursed one then. Good,” the voice said measuredly. Each word sent subtle vibrations through the walls of the stalls.

            “Y-yeah. S-so do I get what you promised?” Came StarFan’s shaky reply.

            “You have done well today, mortal pawn. So, yeah, sure.”

            There came a small gasp, of terror or glee, Janna couldn’t tell.

            “I may need you again… What was your name again?” The voice asked quizzically.

            “You can call me StarFan13,” StarFan said, drawing out her handle with pleasure.

            “…Really? Like, are you serious though...? You know, forget it,” the voice said sounding slightly perturbed, “I don’t think I want to know. Listen I’ll call you if I need something else done, okay? Bye.”

            Janna heard the sound of the toilet flush. Still confused by what she was hearing and what she just saw, she didn’t realize StarFan was leaving the stall until she heard the rattle of the door latch.

            Janna picked herself up and quickly and quietly as possible loped out of the bathroom. Once she exited, she hid behind a row of lockers and waited.

            StarFan exited just moments later, clutching something to her chest. Janna squinted and saw a tuft of what looked like blond hair sticking out from the top of her fist.

            _What in the world is going on here?_ _I need to find Star._

 

*          *          *          *          *

            Star was sitting on her desk avidly having conversation with several of her classmates. Fingers absently playing with the ends of her shortened tress of hair. When had that happened anyway? Probably the laser puppies this morning and she hadn’t even noticed.

            It was study period and Miss Skullnick had stepped out. Which meant that everyone was talking, watching cat videos, or some other such thing.

Star looked over to see Marco studying the newest pre-cal lesson. She smiled to herself. That frown was so distinct. You could never mistake that frown for anger or anything else. Well, she couldn’t anyway. There were a lot of little giveaways. There was the way he squinted just the slightest bit while trying to solve a problem. And there was the way his right eyebrow stayed just a little higher than the left.

Star hopped off the desk, having lost interest in the argument over whether the newest movie in some revived sci-fi series was the best one yet or complete garbage. She headed over to Marco’s desk.

“Heeey Marcooo. How’s the uh… the studying- thing going?” She asked with the slightest hint of distaste as she looked at the complex problems. She never could talk Skullzie into an A+.

“Oh, hey Star. It’s going fine, I guess?” Marco said. “I have a wicked headache though. It’s making all the numbers just kinda turn to mush.”

Star winced and looked down.

Marco noticed and said quickly, “B-but hey, I’m feeling a lot better now actually. It’s nothing really.”

Star, still looking a bit meek, simply nodded her head.

“Star? What’s wrong?” Marco asked.

“Nothing,” Star said, putting on a smile. “I’m just ready to go home. I want nachos.”

“Again?” Marco said with false incredulity. “You had nachos last night. And the night before. And the night before that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah give me a break Dr. Marco. Pre-cal makes me crave nachos, kay? Besides, your nachos are the bomb.”

“It’s true.” Marco said nodding seriously.

“Is that going to be your Friendsmas gift to me?”

“Oh yeah!” Marco said remembering. He pulled out the organizer with the now wrinkled corner. “I forgot to write down a reminder about Friendsmas Part II,” he finished, smiling.

Star smiled back and looked toward the classroom door as it opened.

Probably Skullzie, back from her nap in the teacher’s lounge. Ever since she was turned into a troll she has been sleeping a lot more. Or it could be just because the principal was too afraid to tell her she couldn’t nap instead teach. Either way, it probably had to do with her being a troll.

When the door opened, Star saw Janna looking over the classroom with an urgent look in her eyes. She spotted Star, and when she saw Marco her eyes grew wide.

            “Marco don-“

            But her words were drowned out as Marco opened the organizer. It grew bigger and bigger, opening up like a giant maw. Everyone in the class room gasped and slid away from the strange thing in the middle of the classroom.

Once the organizer was about six feet tall, it stopped growing and a swirling portal opened on what was once its pages.

“Star? What’s happening?” said Marco, not taking his wide eyes off of the giant notebook.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the notebook dashed forward toward Marco.

Star brought her wand to bear and with a shout called forth her Narwhal Blast. The narwhals rocketed toward the book but bounced off of the cover as if they were marshmallows.

Marco tried to dive out of the way, but the book turned on a dime and seemed to become faster.

“Marco! Over here!” Star shouted while trying her Cupcake Blast, her Bunny Rabbit Blast, and her Dagger Crystal Heart Attack to no avail.

Marco ran for her, jumping over desks and turning over chairs. Star stretched out her hand toward him as he got closer. His eyes grew wide and he reached for her hand.

Just before they touched the book snapped over top of him with a resounding thud.

Star blinked once, twice, and scanned the room. Marco was gone.


	3. Brightest Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This the third chapter for this rambling Starco fanfic of mine. It's REALLY long compared to the previous two chapters. I just couldn't break it into two separate ones. So I hope you all don't mind.  
> Another thing: This chapter does contain a little bit of blood. Not a lot! The violence in this chapter is what I would consider PG (which is what I am trying to keep this fic at). But I thought I would mention it just in case anyone isn't down with that.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!

                Marco didn’t wonder why the book on his desk was growing larger. Only that it was and it was probably best to back away.

            He had seen stranger things on his adventures with Star. And usually the longer you took wondering what the unknowable was, the more likely you would be to find out in the worst way.

            It wasn’t until the portal appeared on the book’s, by then, vast pages that Marco felt concern.

No, not concern. Looking into that portal of pure darkness he felt fear.

“Star? What’s happening?” He said, backing away.

            Something strange stirred within Marco. Like a parasite, it was separate from himself. And, as he looked into that stygian void, it’s stirrings became more fervent.

            He turned to run from the thing, and events around him appeared to slow. As if time were running through sap and freezing into amber. The screaming students around him were nearly motionless as he leapt over desks.

            The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. Something in the most primordial part of his brain, the part that remembered what it was to be prey, told him that he was about to be overtaken and devoured. That the great maw of gnashing shadows would swallow him as quick as a gasp, and he would never see his family again. Or his friends. Or Star.

            “Marco! Over here!”

            Marco ran toward her, more from reflex than anything else. As if taking up his position next to her they could beat anything. She already had her hand outstretched, her expression showing worry and determination. But it also showed something more. There was a look in her eyes that Marco had seen just moments before when she came to his desk. What had that been? But as he felt the giant book closing in behind him he knew.

            _She blames herself for this. She thinks every magical thing that hurts me is her fault._

            In that moment, as he felt the cold darkness of the void begin to enclose around him, he wished he could tell her. _I would never have had it any other way, Star._

            But looking into those eyes, strong as blue steel, he knew he would not get that chance.

*          *          *          *          *

            Star let out a cry of despair as her hand grasped empty air.

The book, now shrinking rapidly to its original size lay at her feet. It looked innocuous, and not at all like the monster that just swallowed her friend into another dimension. There was no telling where in the multiverse he could be now.

“Marco! Marco!” She yelled in vain, quickly gathering up the small book. She flipped through its pages, but they were all blank. There was no portal and no Marco…

Janna approached slowly with Jackie Lynn Thomas close behind. The other students had already exited the room in their panic. Someone had pulled the fire alarm and the klaxons were sounding loudly.

“Star, are you okay? What happened? Where’s Marco?” Jackie asked in a flurry.

“I… I don’t know.” Star said, and she was dismayed to find that she had answered all three questions. She was gripping the book in her hands so tightly that her fingers were turning white, and she realized she was fighting back tears of worry and rage.

“Star,” Janna said in an urgent voice, “StarFan switched your organizer with a different one when you bumped into each other in the hallway.”

 “What? How do you know that?” Star asked, coming to her feet quickly.

“I just got a feeling she was up to something, and so I tracked her to the bathroom. She was talkin’ to someone in stall, which I think is a little weir-“

“Janna,” Star said, interrupting her, “who was she talking to?”

“I don’t know; I didn’t see him. Sounded like a real creep though. He gave her some of your hair for switching the book with a cursed one.” Janna said, pointing at the short lock of Star’s hair.

“Cursed?” Star repeated, startled. She looked down at the spiral-bound book in her hands, and then set it on the Miss Skullnick’s desk. Bringing up her wand she recited a spell in a strong voice. “Dashing Dandelion Dispel!”

Her wand produced a shining wave of light and dandelions that engulfed the book, and for a moment none of them could see.

When the light faded away, their vision returned in blotches. What remained on the desk after the spell was no longer a spiral organizer, but an odd, blocky item a bit smaller than a soccer ball. It was all sharp angles and flat, faceted sides and was composed of a metal-like material.

“What the heck is that thing?” Asked Jackie from behind Star.

A grim expression had set onto Star’s face. “A thought vessel,” Star said with distaste, “It’s a cursed object of the underworld, made to trap a person inside their own mind.”

“And Marco’s in there?” Janna asked, poking the vessel lightly with one finger.

“Well that can’t be too bad, right? I mean, it is Marco we’re talking about. Being stuck in his own head for a bit can’t be that bad, right?” Said Jackie, trying hard to be optimistic.

“I’ve seen Tom use this on people when he got angry,” Star said, “It only shows the worst things in a person’s mind. Things they might not even know are there.”

            “Oh, like the extinct aliens in Forbidden Planet. When they accidentally created ‘monsters of the id’,” Janna piped in.

            “Uuuh, what?” Star asked perplexed.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Jackie said, “So how do we get him out?”

            “You don’t,” a rumbling voice said from behind them, causing all three girls to spin around to face it.

            What stood before them was a towering figure with ashen skin. His hair as black as jet brushed against the ceiling. Horns protruded from his forehead, and swept back like that of an ibex. The cruel expression on his smooth face seemed to be emphasized by his infernal-red three-piece suit.

            “Star Butterfly,” he said slowly, as if tasting the words, “Well it’s nice to finally meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you t-,” Star began, and then shook her head, assuming an angry glare, “Let Marco go, or I will pummel you back into the underworld!”

            “Yeah, I agree these aren’t exactly the best circumstances to meet under,” he said easily, “But ya see, I was hired to take you to someone who really, really wants to meet you too. It’s just business, if you can dig it,” he finished with a shrug.

            “Who are you?” Asked Jackie, having gotten over the fact an eight or nine-foot-tall demon was standing right in front of her.

            “I heard StarFan13 call him Rancor.” Janna said.

            The demon turned his obsidian gaze to the other two girls. “Well if it isn’t Janna Banana. Don’t think I didn’t hear ya scurryin’ around in the bathroom like a rat. I got eyes an’ ears everywhere. Your friend StarFan,” Rancor shuddered almost imperceptibly at the name, “is just one of many.”

            “Why take Marco?” Star interrupted. “If all you needed was me, why go through all the trouble to trap him and not me?”

            “Convenience, mostly,” Rancor said with an obviously pleased expression. “You two scrappers is thick as thieves huh? I’ve seen what you guys can do against Ludo’s band of misfits. Why should I put myself through that trouble? Best to get one of you kids outta the way first. As for why I didn’t just put you in that thinkin’ jar behind you, well my client’s afraid of what you might see in yourself. They want you in one piece, you dig?” He nodded as if it all made good sense.

             “Let him out,” Star said through gritted teeth, “Or you’ll wish you had never taken that job.”

            “’Fraid I can’t do that babe. That takes some serious magic that none of us in this room has access to,” he said smiling.

            Star began to raise her wand as Janna and Jackie both stepped forward.

            “Oh it’s on. We ain’t nobodies ‘babes’,” Janna said, already picking up a desk.

            “You’ve got that right,” said Jackie as she wielded her skateboard.

 

*          *          *          *          *

            There was a resounding thud as the book slammed closed around Marco. He could feel the spine-tingling sensation of passing through the portal and then out into complete darkness. He remained suspended in a well of nothing.

            The thing that was stirring inside him seemed to have quieted. He could no longer feel it. But as the darkness seemed to take on mass and density, he realized with growing horror that the parasite had exited his body and was now engulfing him.

            “Marco,” came a voice so full of malevolence that it seemed to sink into his skin, “I’m here Marco. I’ve been here ever since that day.”

            Marco felt his right arm tingle, and then it burned furiously as if it were on fire.

            “I told you, you can treat the symptoms. But the virus remains.”

            Marco gasped, holding his arm close to his side in a vain attempt to comfort the burning sensation. He remembered spilling boiling water over his fingers while trying to make instant noodles years ago. The skin on his fingers had turned a hot red and were covered with blisters. He was certain that if he had light to see by his arm would be a bright, screaming red and covered in puss-filled abscesses.

            “Who are you?” He struggled to ask through the pain.

            A menacing laugh came in response. “I am no one. I am anyone. Right now, I am you Marco Diaz. I am your ambition. I am your desire for power.”

            As the voice said these things, Marco’s vision was filled with memories of his karate class. The way he had used the tentacle arm Star had given him to beat Jeremy Birnbaum to a pulp and nearly kill him. Memories of himself strutting around with his new arm proud not that he had put in hard work to gain strength, but simply because he was more powerful.

            “No! No that isn’t me!” Marco shouted, “I never wanted those things!”

            “Oh but you did,” said the voice. “You locked me away, underneath that cellar door in your mind. That place where you keep all of the things you are too afraid to see. I became quite familiar with all of them Marco.”

            Marco’s vision shifted to familiar nightmare images. His black belt, floating forever away from him. His friends leaving him behind. And, now, Star looking awkward and apart from him, turning away and saying, “Marco, I… I just don’t think we can…” The words fading away into inaudibility as she too grew farther and farther away.

            The last image left Marco breathless. He had become so accustomed to Star being there, being beside him, that the thought of her disappearing from his life was like lungs disappearing from his chest.

He felt as though his very soul was being scraped at with a rusty nail, by whatever this thing was. Every breath was labored, and every gulp of air was like swallowing jagged pills.

            “I can help you Marco,” came the voice, sinister and sweet, “Together, we can do anything.”  
            His eyes opened slowly. How did you fight something that you couldn’t see? Something that was in your own head? He wished Star was here. Together they really could do anything.

            His pain seemed to ease at that thought. The nightmares fading. Memories of the two of them fighting and adventuring together filled his mind. The way Star fought, played games- hell, the way she did pretty much everything was all her own. Trying to conform Star to a certain way was like telling the wind not to blow and the sun not to rise.

            “What are you doing?” Came the voice, suddenly sharp, “Let go of me!”

            Marco let go of his doubts and his fears. He smiled as he realized that Star was with him after all. Memories of their first meeting, their adventures, her Friendsmas gift, all came flooding back into him.

His insecurities remained. That long locked cellar door stood wide. But as he experienced his memories with Star he knew that it was okay. He could make his own rules too.

            “Stop! No!” The thing quailed, “We work together! Not this! Nooooo!”

 

*          *          *          *          *

            Janna was flung against the wall so hard, it jarred the clock on the wall from its hook. It came clattering to the ground just a moment after Janna, rolling to a stop.

            Jackie lay prone on the ground beside Janna, letting out a low groan as she slowly tried to roll to her side. Her hair was covered in dust from the wall that Janna and herself had been thrown into, making the usually neon green highlight in her hair look dull.

            Star saw this as she kept casting spells. “Narwhal Blast!” She thundered. “Cupcake Blast...! Stardust Daisy Devastation!”

            As the spells landed on Rancor, however, they seemed to bounce harmlessly off of him. He was dusting his hands after tossing Janna and Jackie away, as if feeling the pleasure of completing a simple chore. Finally, he turned, walking toward Star with no sense of urgency.

            Rancor took in a deep breath and released it with a satisfied sigh, “Ahh, the perks of having this particular client are very nice indeed. I could get used to my jobs being this easy. And paying this well to boot.”

            “Radical Rainbow Blast!” Star called hoarsely. This spell also proved to be impotent against Rancor.

            “Don’t wear yourself out kid. I don’t wanna have to carry you all the way there. No sense in beatin’ your head against a brick wall, alright?”

            Star yelled in frustration and threw her wand at Rancor, who sidestepped out of the way easily. She took up what was at first a brawler’s stance, ferocious and clumsy, but settled into a close approximation of a karate stance.

            Rancor laughed heartily. “Yeah whataa, what is that? Part of some kinda Earthling dance number?”

            Star leaped into the air, and with the remaining vestiges of her voice she roared, “SUPER TORNADO EXPLOSION KICK!!!” Her momentum carrying her leg around from the side. The heel of her foot connected with the side of Rancor’s face, sending him spiraling through the air and crashing into Miss Skullnick’s desk.

            Star brought her legs cleanly through the kick and landed gracefully. She picked up her wand from where it had landed and walked toward the shattered remains of the teacher’s desk.

            Rancor was laid on his back across the wreckage, holding the side of his head with one clawed hand. He let out a groan as he saw the dark blood that came away from the wound. Seeing Star, his eyes went wide and she saw a hint of fear growing there.

            He looked frantically around himself, looking for something. When he spotted the thought vessel he snatched it up quickly, holding it tight to his chest. Both of his arms were crossed around the strange object, palms laying upon it.

            “Real impressive girlie,” Rancor said struggling to keep a smile on his panicked, bloodied face, “You caught me off guard there.”

            “Give me the thought vessel. Now.” Star said in a level, deadly tone.

            “Nah, I don’t think so. This is gonna be my insurance that you don’t do nothin’ rash, alright sweetheart? First, none of us but my client have what it takes to get karate-pants outta this ugly excuse for a vase. And second, you try anything else and I’ll melt this thing down in a heartbeat.”

            At that Star saw Rancor’s hands begin to glow like steel in a forge, the red glow transferring to the object in his hands.

            Star’s jaw clenched, and her hands tightened to fists at her sides. Marco was being used as a hostage, again. And it was all her fault.

            “Now I suggest you come with me, and-,” Rancor began. But he was not able to finish the thought.

            Star let out a concussive scream. And the world around her shook with that fury.

            Rancor was slammed against the wall of the classroom, shattering the chalkboard and sending bits of slate flying through the air.

            Janna and Jackie cried out as the debris flew past them, pelting and cutting them as it went.

            Star moved forward, her wand emitting a glow that cast heavy shadows across the ravaged classroom. Her hair was casting about wildly behind her, carried by a strange wind.

            The demon lay before her in a giant heap, struggling to come up to all fours. His clean and pressed suit was now a tattered rag sticky with blood.

            Star raised her wand toward the demon, the ominous glow pulsing like a heart filled with rage. A rage that was reflected in her eyes.

            Rancor smiled weakly and coughed as he came up to his knees. “Yeah… Yeah I see it now. I see Eclipsa in you, Butterfly. Another Queen of Darkness that leaves nothing but misery in her wake.” Rancor was cut off by a fit of coughing. “Well, go ahead. Finish it then.”

            He winced as Star’s wand glowed more violently. A sharp bolt of light extended from the it and went past Rancor. It made a line to the thought vessel lying near him instead, causing it to glow.

            Rancor, opening his eyes to see this, quickly pulled out a black pair of dimensional scissors and cut an escape route into the air. He jumped through swiftly, the portal closing behind him.

            Sweat began to bead on Star’s forehead as she tried to force the vessel open. It was stuck tight, but she had to keep trying.

            _I’ll get you out Marco. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, this is all my fault,_ Star thought frantically. Her knees were beginning to buckle from the strain of the magic, and still the lid held fast.

            Janna and Jackie moved to Star’s side watching the vessel with awe. Once they saw Star’s body begin to shake with exhaustion Jackie put a hand on her shoulder.

            “Star don’t hurt yourself! We won’t be able to help Marco if you hurt yourself too!”

            Star ignored them, pouring more of herself into the spell. At first it seemed the lid would still hold tight. But as she maintained the connection, she saw the pointed jar begin the glow with another color. The vessel was now awash with green and violet light, and the lid began to move.

            _A little more, just a little more Marco!_

            Finally, the lid ripped off, an explosion of violet light exploding out from inside. The three girls tumbled backwards.

            Star looked back to the vessel to see a monstrous hand grasp the side of the portal and begin to haul itself out. Panicked, Star brought her wand up again, though she doubted she had enough energy left to use it, but she stopped short as the monster pulled itself the rest of the way out of the portal. Marco tumbled out and onto the floor of the classroom, the portal closing behind him and eating the thought vessel along with it.

            “Ma… Marc-o,” Star managed to say weakly, before she too was swallowed by darkness.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

            Marco woke up sweating and breathing fast, and then squeezed his eyes shut against the lightning pain that streaked through his head. He felt like he was having a nightmare, but couldn’t remember it. He opened his eyes to see that it was night outside.

            _Geez, what time is it?_ He thought to himself. But then all the memories of that day slammed home. The book, the portal, the nightmare room.

            “Star.” He said out loud and he leapt from bed. He padded downstairs to see his parents in the kitchen, his dad putting away tomorrows lunches and his mom clipping coupons from magazines.

            When Angie saw Marco, she put down her magazine clippings and picked up a glass and a couple of pills. “How are you feeling sweetie?” She asked as she moved toward the stairs, “We were so worried when Janna’s mom drove you two home. Janna said it was,” she paused as she considered, “’some crazy demon magic voodoo stuff’.”

            “I’ve got a headache. Where’s Star?” Marco asked, taking the pills and water that his mom gave him with gratitude.

            “She woke up an hour before you and said she was going out for a walk.” Rafael said with a worried look. “We tried to get her to stay, but…”

            Marco was already heading for the door, handing his empty glass back to his mother.

            “Marco where-,” Rafael started, but Angie put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. By this time Marco was out the door.

*          *          *          *          *

 

            _Where are you Star?_ Marco wondered as he walked briskly down the street. He breathed in the chill night air and wished he had thought to put on a jacket before he left. At least he had the sense to slip on shoes.

            A dog barked in the distance and another answered. Otherwise it was a quiet night, which seemed uncanny after the day he just had. And after his time in that dark place, walking by himself at night was not something he wanted to do. But he thought about Star out here alone, punishing herself through isolation, and he couldn’t turn back.

            He walked for some time before spotting her. She was sitting on a park swing, unmoving and looking at the ground. She was wearing one of his dad’s jackets, which swallowed her.

            Marco took a deep breath of cold air and released it before walking toward her.

            She looked up as he approached. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and suddenly the dull pain Marco was feeling was not coming from his head but from his heart. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed as he closed the distance and went back to looking at the ground.

            “Mind if I sit here?” Marco asked cheerily.

            Without looking up, Star simply shook her head that she didn’t mind.

            Marco sat down on the cold plastic swing and began to sway a bit. He wracked his brain, trying to think of what to say.

            _Your best friend is upset and you can’t think of a single thing to comfort her. Some friend you are Marco Diaz,_ He thought to himself. But as the silence went on, he felt his anxiety thaw, and then melt away. And, as he saw Star relax, thought maybe she was feeling the same way.

Just being near each other was enough. Nothing _had_ to fill the vacuum of silence between them. Their friendship was not defined by what they said to each other, but how they felt when there was silence.

Marco looked up at the sky and found the North Star. Most people think it’s the brightest one up there, but that’s usually Venus or some other planet.

 “Star?”

“Yeah?” Star replied in a small voice.

“Have you ever heard of a poem called ‘Brightest Star’?”

Her brow furrowed a bit as she thought. “No I… don’t think so?” She said, the small rising intonation at the end making it sound like a question.

“I read it in one of Janna’s books she keeps stashed behind my locker.” Marco shrugged at Star’s small amused smile, “Call it a renter’s fee. Anyway, it’s a poem by John Keats. It’s about this guy talking to a star and wishing he could be like it. Steadfast and unchanging, so that he could stay unmoving in a moment with his lover.”

Marco looked to Star, who was looking at the toes of her boots, digging absently at the wood shavings of the playground.

“But, you know… I think Keats got it wrong.” Marco said measuredly. “Small, quiet moments might be nice for what they are, but not if that’s all there is. Being reckless and going on adventures- it’s what makes life exciting. Before you came to live with us, my life was pretty boring. I guess I just got used to it. Looking back after all of the adventures we’ve had together… I wouldn’t ever want things to go back to how they were. Things back then were just like Keats’ star. Steadfast and unchangeable. And the Star I’m looking at,” Star looked up from her shoes and into Marco’s eyes, “does move and does change. You start each day by looking for something new and fun, and you always find a new adventure. That’s the Star I want to be like.”

Tears began to well up in Star’s eyes, shimmering in the light from the streetlamp.

Marco took her hand in his as tears began to cloud his vision too. They both pulled each other into a warm embrace, each holding the other tightly. They remained entwined for a long time until Marco shivered.

Star pulled away to look at him. “Why’d you leave the house without a jacket silly?” Star asked laughing and swiping a few stray hairs from her face.

“I was kinda in a rush,” he replied sheeplishly, allowing his teeth to chatter a bit for effect.

“Come on,” Star said as she stood up, pulling Marco with her. She slipped her arms from the sleeves of Rafael’s jacket and pulled Marco beside her, motioning for him to wrap himself in the other side of the jacket.

Marco put his right arm around Star’s waist and she put her left arm around his, pulling the jacket around their shoulders.          

It was plenty big enough for the both of them. They may have even been able to zip it up.

Marco immediately began to warm up, their shared heat filling the jacket. Marco blushed, realizing how close their faces were when they faced each other. He blushed a bit more when he realized that Star was blushing too.

He remembered what he saw in that nightmare room, when the cellar door was flung open to reveal what he was too afraid to see before. He had faced his fears then. And, as he looked at Star, he thought that maybe it was time to start facing them here too.

“Come on,” Star said smiling, “let’s go home.”

With their arms still wrapped around each other, Marco nodded. Knowing that he already was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope it wasn't too long for you all. I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! It means a lot to me.  
> Anyway, I hope you have a Happy New Year and I'll see all of you next Sunday with another chapter!


	4. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A freak snow storm has hit Los Angeles, causing schools and many business to close for a time. But with the trials Star and Marco have endured recently, it's nice to be able to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here is the fourth chapter of this series. I hope you enjoy it!

            “A-af-t-t-er y-ou,” Marco stuttered through chattering teeth as he held open the door. He wasn’t wearing gloves, so the metal handle to the frozen yogurt shop felt like a glacial fire burning his flesh. His hands, already pale from the cold, were turning a shade of purple.

            Marco looked behind him to see Star was still several feet back.

            “Coming!” Star said, but the word came out muffled. Her head was thrown back, her tongue out catching snowflakes.

            “You should probably watch where you’re goin-,”

            _Bonggg_

The stop sign rattled, the report of chin striking metal reverberating through the fragile winter air.

            Star stumbled backwards and managed to catch her balance before she fell to the ground. She had her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched her chin.

            “Star! Are you alright?” Marco asked as he rushed to her.

            “Ooo ow ow ow owie,” Star muttered to herself as she rubbed her chin, her eyes still shut against the pain.

            She crouched down to the ground still holding a hand to her face as Marco reached her. He put a hand on her shoulder, crouching down with her.

            “Ah geez, Star, here let me see. Didn’t I say you should’ve looked where you were going?” He said as he reached to turn her face up to his.

            Suddenly Marco yelped and jumped into the air. A handful of snow tumbling off of his neck.

            Star, standing now, held what remained of her snowball and was doubled over with laughter.

            “You should’ve-,” another fit of laughter burst from her, “You should’ve seen your face!”

            Marco was still frantically trying to get pieces of packed snow to fall from the inside of his shirt, causing him to do a strange two-step until it finally did. This only made Star laugh harder, her whole body shaking with it.

            He could feel the small wet spots on the inside of his shirt where the snow had melted, stabbing at him like icy needles. Marco finally looked to her, a bit frustrated. But when he saw her laughing, so hard she could barely breathe, his frustration was extinguished. Her laughter was contagious. Even the people walking past them were smiling.

            He broke out into a wide grin of his own.

 _Don’t get mad, get even they say,_ Marco thought.

            Star was catching her breath now, supporting herself with a hand on the bus stop awning. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her gloved fingers. Her face had become flushed from laughing.

            “Cheap trick,” Marco said smiling as he walked over to her, “I didn’t think surprise attacks were your style, Butterfly.”

            “Oh Diaz, when will you learn that I could never stoop too low to prank you? Git gud boi!” She exclaimed, throwing up hand signs.

            “Like this?” Marco asked. And he gave a hard kick to the awning next to her.

            Star looked confused until the snow piled up on the awning sloughed off, covering her in white. She stood shocked by the sudden cold for a moment and then shook the snow from her head and shoulders. She looked up at Marco with a smile filled with child-like mischievousness and they both laughed. The passersby smiled at the young people enjoying this unprecedented snow storm in Los Angeles.

            The snow had started coming down a few days before. Just a few flakes sticking to the ground was enough to take everyone by surprise. A few more and schools were cancelling class. But the snow didn’t end there. It kept snowing and the temperature stayed low enough that it would not melt. It was the biggest snow storm on record. The only one, in fact, since 1949.

            The city was not prepared for the sudden snow storm. There wasn’t enough salt for the roads and people were having to order snow chains for their tires off of Amazon. Some businesses closed the first couple of days of it because the interstate ramps were closed. It also didn’t help that people just weren’t making the trip out to anywhere except maybe the grocery store.

            It was as if the entire city was put on pause, which was fine with Marco. After what he and Star had been through, it was time for a breather. Besides that, it was fun to play in the snow. It wasn’t something Marco had too many opportunities to do living in Los Angeles. Star took to it like she took to anything. Suffice to say, you haven’t had a snowball fight until you’ve had one with Star.

            They took a few more shots at each other with hastily made snowballs, both of them ducking and weaving about and hiding behind light poles.

Finally, they started toward the frozen yogurt shop again, brushing snow off of each other’s shoulders and back.

            Marco walked in after Star and scanned the store, unsurprised by how few customers there were.

Of all the businesses to close during a snowstorm, the fro-yo place was still open, go figure.

Janna and Jackie were already there sitting in a booth by the windows. Marco raised a hand in greeting and headed over with Star.

“What the heck was that all about?” Jackie asked. The way she was slightly breathless revealed she had been laughing hard at their antics.

“Yeah, you two looked like you lost your minds out there,” Janna said around a mouthful of raspberry frozen yogurt.

“Jackie! Janna Banana!” Star shouted, and somehow managed to hug them both at the same time, her arms spanning the booth.

            Marco saw Jackie and Janna wince a little and Jackie suck in a breath through her teeth when Star squeezed them.

She drew back quickly. “Sorry! Oh, sorry sorry!” She peeped, holding her hands up to her mouth.

Both of them looked like they had gone eight rounds with Manny Pacquiao and lost on a ten-count. Star wasn’t exaggerating when she said they took a beating during their fight with Rancor. Janna’s left eye was purple and puffy, while Jackie had her largest bruises on her chin and forehead.

“Hey don’t worry! It’s cool Star,” Jackie said with a smile. “I’m not as sore as I was the day after the fight.”

Guilt began to color Marco’s thoughts as he looked at their faces. _I’m sorry you two got dragged into all that because of me,_ Marco thought of saying.

But then he remembered Star, and how she blamed herself for what happened to him. It wasn’t Star’s fault that he was sucked into a cursed-nightmare-jar-thing. It was Rancor’s. He knew that he couldn’t start blaming himself, because it took away from what his friends had actually done for him. He was in trouble, and they stayed to help. Even though they didn’t know what was going on, they fought a _demon_ to help save him.

The thoughts warmed him.

“Thanks,” Marco said, taking the three girls off-guard. “You three whupped a demon’s butt to get me out of that thing. Thank you. Seriously.”

Jackie, confused at first, smiled now. “No problem dude,” she said, “that’s what friends are for, right?”

Janna, who was smiling awkwardly at the praise, nodded at what Jackie had said, putting another spoonful of raspberry fro-yo into her mouth. Probably to excuse herself from commenting further.

Star just smiled at him warmly and bumped his side.

“Let’s go get some fro-yo.” She said. “Imma go for maximum brain-freezy action today.”

 “I don’t understand why you wanted to meet at a frozen yogurt shop when it’s literally frozen outside right now,” Marco said teasingly as they walked over to the cups and dispensers.

“It’s frozen outside, so it’s obviously a good time for frozen _food_ ,” she said this last word with deliberate intensity, “I thought you would get that, Mr. Culinary Connoisseur.”

            Marco watched as she grabbed the biggest cup and proceeded to put every flavor into it. She didn’t get very far down the line before she had filled up her cup.

Without missing a beat, Star pulled out her wand and tapped the cup. It glowed and then expanded into the size of a mixing bowl. By the time Marco made it to the chocolate-vanilla swirl, she was piling every single topping the store had to offer onto her yogurt monstrosity.

            Marco just shook his head and laughed. It was good to get out of the house.

 It had been nice to be snowed in for a while though. He and Star had binge watched shows on Netflix and played board games. Marco got her to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender with him. Which resulted in both of them holding on to each other and bawling their eyes out after the episode Tales of Ba Sing Se.

            The four of them finished their yogurts and headed to the park. The number of snowmen there may have easily doubled the population of children living in Los Angeles. Marco and Star clearly hadn’t been the only one’s excited to play in the snow.

            They proceeded to build snowmen of their own, as well as forts and a ready supplies of snowballs. Then chaos was unleashed in a flurry as they pelted each other and destroyed the others forts.

            Star ended the fight by summoning a snowball machine gun, destroying their forts and several snowmen along with them. All of them surrendered and declared her Grand Queen of the Snowpocalypse. A title she changed promptly to Grand General of the Snowman Vanguard.

            When Janna’s phone rang, she answered, speaking briefly into it. When she hung up she looked to the rest of them.

            “My mom’s coming to pick me up. Says she doesn’t want me walking home in the cold.”

            “Yeah, you live kind of far from here don’t you?” Jackie asked.

            “Yeah, but I think she’s afraid I’ll pass out or something along the way. She’s convinced that I have a concussion, even though the doctor gave me the OK.” She replied.

            “At least that’s all your mom is worried about,” said Jackie. “My parents are convinced I need to see a psychologist after telling them about the giant demon guy that tried to kill us.”

            Janna offered to drop Jackie off at her place and both girl proceeded to exit the park. They waved their goodbyes, leaving Marco and Star standing next to the decorative fountain.

            It was only 5:30 but the sky had already turned dark. The few people remaining in the park looked like they were headed home. Marco had not even noticed the streetlights come on. The snow on the ground awash in their warm glow created an uncanny contrast. It was simultaneously alien and beautiful to Marco.

            He looked to Star, who looked back at him.

            “Want to head home? We can try to finish Avatar.” Marco said, unable to think of anything better to suggest.

            “I want to dance.” Star said matter-of-factly.

            Marco was taken aback. “What?” He laughed. “Why?”

            “Becaaaaause you’re a good dancer. And we haven’t danced since the Blood Moon Ball.” Star said smiling innocently.

            Marco couldn’t tell if it was the light, or if she was just flushed from the cold, but her face looked like it was turning a shade of red.

            “Well yeah, b-but there isn’t even any music.” Marco said, a little embarrassed at her compliment.

            Star shrugged as if this was a non-issue. “Play some on your phone, then.”

            Marco, at a loss for words, relented and pulled out his phone.

            It’s not that he didn’t want to dance with Star… But what was it?

            Marco picked a playlist from his library that he thought had some good dancing music and set it on the edge of the fountain.

            Star moved forward and stood before him.

            They both stood frozen as a light melody floated from the phone. Why was this so much harder now? He hadn’t had any trouble that night at the ball. What was different about tonight?

            Marco felt that cellar door in his mind swinging open, the latch that had held it closed hanging broken ever since that day. The day he was trapped in that nightmare space and forced to look at his fears. The image of Star moving away from him, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

No matter how irrational it may have been, he was afraid. Afraid that he would somehow drive her away if he pursued this path. Afraid that she might treat him differently if he let himself know his feelings. Afraid that she would no longer be his best friend.

            Marco was pulled from his thoughts by a touch. Star had reached forward and held his hand. She brought it up to her waist and clasped his other hand with hers.

            The thoughts that had been haunting him dissipated, and all that remained was Star. As he began to take her through a few small steps, it was as if those doubts that plagued him had never existed. The music picked up tempo and they quickened their pace.

            They stepped their way around the fountain, their feet sliding through the snow causing it to glitter in the lamp light. Marco guided Star through a twirl and she laughed, her scarf billowing out behind her.

            Once she came back to center, Marco felt by the gentle pressure of her hands that she was taking the lead. He yielded easily to her. Allowing her to take him through a twirl of his own. They separated to the extent of their arms, only their hands clasping. When he felt her pull him back in, Marco twirled into her embrace, his back to her, and then back out again. From there Marco pulled her, and Star came spiraling into his arms in the same way.

            The gentle rhythm became faster still, until they were both stepping so fast that they kicked up snow. They laughed and whirled each other around like dervishes. Like twin stars dancing in tandem.

            Finally, the song ended, and they slowed their pace. Both were laughing and panting, each holding the other up after their dizzying performances.

            As Marco caught his breath, he realized that whatever this was- this time with Star- this is what he wanted, more than anything else.

            He realized that Star’s hands were on his chest, her forehead laying against him as they swayed.

            He could feel his heart hammer against his ribcage and his face burn as he brought his arms around her in a light embrace. They continued to sway despite the silence between songs. The only sound their breathing and the cars in the distance.

            Marco found himself thinking back to what he had said here not so many nights ago. About how he didn’t think Keats was right about wanting to stay frozen in a moment forever. That small moments were nice, but he wanted his life to be an ever-changing adventure. But now, as he felt Star’s warmth against him, Marco thought he might be starting to understand why Keats would want to make a moment last forever.

It was funny how context could change how we interpret things. What was even more confusing was that the two ideas were not mutually exclusive. As he held his dearest friend in his arms, he didn’t want the moment to end. But, at the same time, he thought back to all of their adventures. He knew that he would never want to sacrifice all of the ones they still had ahead of them. He supposed he just had to be thankful to time for nudging them along.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

            Star’s face was burning so hard that she thought surely it was glowing red. She kept her face pointed down, her head against Marco’s chest as he held her. A soft song came on the phone, slower than the last one, and they continued to sway gently in time with it.

            She could feel his heart beating quickly, even through the several layers he was wearing underneath his hoodie. This only made her blush harder, and she was glad to be wearing one of his beanies. If her ears had not been tucked underneath it, they surely would have shown like red beacons.

            It felt to her like this moment should be awkward. Full of flustered confessions and nervous laughter. Or that it should be unexpected… but she knew that she was just fooling herself with that one.

Some part of her had known for a long time how she felt about Marco, but she had been pushing it away, pretending that it wasn’t there. Her bonds to a royal lineage loomed like a thunderhead on the horizon, and it made considering a serious relationship difficult. Could it last? What would her parents say? This wasn’t like her relationship with Tom, and the unknowns scared her. The questions whirled in her mind.

Marco’s chest rose as he sighed, and she felt his arms wrap around her a bit more tightly.

The worries disappeared from her mind, as if melted away by the warmth between them. She moved her hands from his chest and slipped her arms around his neck, finally looking up at his face. He looked like she must. A little nervous, and maybe a little unsure, but happy.

No, this moment didn’t feel at all like she imagined it might. But it felt exactly like it should. She felt like she was dancing in the park with her best friend.

They had stopped their swaying and were looking into each other’s eyes. The music, their embrace, and the darkness beyond their halo of light seemed to isolate them.

The rest of the world was far, far away as Star began to pull Marco lightly down to her. Her face burning and her heart beating rapidly as the little distance between them began to close. She was aware of every detail of his face.

His brows were relaxed as he yielded to her guidance, just like when they had been dancing. His gentle eyes reflected the warmth of their embrace, and they began to close when they were mere inches away from each other. Star closed her eyes too.

Just before their lips touched, there was a thunderous cacophony that ripped through the air.

Star and Marco both jumped, their eyes shooting open to see the fountain had cracked into jagged halves. Not just the fountain, but the ground beneath it was forming a long fissure, opening to reveal a pulsing red light.

            “Wha-what?” Marco asked as he took in the sight.

            A dark figure levitated out of the fiery red fissure, like an obsidian monolith being licked by tongues of flame. And there hovered Rancor, the demon hitman.

            “Oh come on!” Star shouted at Rancor, throwing her hands up in the air. “Really!? Now!?”

            “Princess Butterfly,” the demon said in a strange voice. “You will come with me to through the portal below, or this human city will pay the price.”

            Rancor spoke evenly, not at all like he had at their last meeting. His voice wasn’t the same deep rumble from before, but was lighter and carried an unmistakable air of authority.

He wore a different clean pressed suit, this one black with red trim. But the most striking difference was his face. It looked heavily scarred, as if he had been beaten and cut and the wounds had healed over too quickly.

Marco was already in a fighting stance, ready to rumble with this demon as soon as he made a move.

“You couldn’t beat us last time,” Marco called up to him, “what makes you think you can take us on this time goat face?”

A smile of pure evil split Rancor’s face, and he slowly raised his hand. As he did the ground began to shake again. More fissures split the earth, and they could hear car alarms begin to go off from the streets around them.

Clawed hands began to grip the edges of the fissures and pull their bodies from the depths.

Star realized with growing horror that all of the fissures were portals to the underworld. Lesser demons began to surround them, whooping and calling in their horrid voices.

Marco and Star could see the red glow of more portals opening up in the distance, releasing ever more demons upon Los Angeles.

“Now,” Rancor said, his face still contorted into a cruel approximation of a smile, “what will you do Princess Butterfly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it until next Sunday! Though I was thinking about starting another series in another fandom in addition to this one. Probably Steven Universe.  
> If that turns out to be the case, I will probably post those chapters on either Saturdays or Mondays. I'll let you guys know what's going on next time! 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment and a kudos if you like the direction this series is going or what it has presented so far. It definitely means a lot.  
> Also, if there were things in this reading that you found distasteful, boring, or otherwise unnecessary just let me know! I'm always looking to improve.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Love,  
> Jake


End file.
